Тина Спраут
Тина Спраут (ティナ・スプラウト Tina Supurauto) — инициатор типа сова. Сейчас она работает на Корпорацию Гражданской безопасности Тэндо. Её промоутер - Тэндо Кисара. Внешность Тина представлена, как маленькая 10-ти летняя девочка со светлыми волосами. При своём первом появлении она была одета в розовую пижаму. Во время нападений она носит тёмное платье. Личность При первом появлении, Тина показана,как ребёнок когда она называет Рентаро супергероем.Так как она инициатор типа совы,поэтому она полагается на кофеин и таблетки чтобы бодрствовать днём.Хоть она и опытный снайпер,тем не менее она не любит убивать.После того, как Тина стала инициатором Кисары, она потихоньку стала приспособлятся к дневному образу жизни. Также она хорошо начала ладить с Кисарой,хоть до этого она и пыталась её убить. Сюжет Арка Убийство Впервые Тина была показана после велосипедной аварии, когда она встретилась с Рентаро, она называет его супергероем.После недолгого разговора они расходятся. Она начинает доверять Рентаро, но она подозревает что он,тот кто сорвал её покушение на Сейтенши.На следующий день утром,они вновь встретились и после того,как он покормил Тину,так как она не могла удержать пищу они разошлись. После же,когда Тина напала на Кисару,она узнала что Сатоми был тем, кто сорвал её планы.Она не смогла с ним сражатся, поэтому она ушла. После второго покушения на Сейтенши, она одолела Энжу. Когда Рентаро понял это,он отправился туда,началась схватка,в ходе которой Тина лидировала,но вспышка от взрыва дала возможность Рентаро одолеть её.После схватки,их дружба возобновилась,так как Тина согласилась сотрудничать с ним. The Third Kanto War arc During the night before the recruiting of adjuvant members, she mentions to Rentaro that she had always wanted an older brother like him and that she was grateful to him for what he did. Following this, Rentaro allows Tina to call him Onii-san, to which the latter doesn't seemed to be bothered by it. During the recruiting of adjuvant members, she is engaged in a mock battle between her and Rentaro, against the Katagiri siblings, after Rentaro's conviction. After winning the fight, Yuzuki later puts out that she is weak and would be a bother if Yuzuki was part of her team, but after she reassures Yuzuki and told her that she was amazed at her skills in keeping a former rank 98 on the defence. Yuzuki jumps in joy and proceeds to hug her, praising Tina to be a really strong and cool person. Yuzuki even going as far in saying she loves her, albeit platonic, and to marry her. After that, the Katagiri siblings decided to join the adjuvant. Способности Механизированный солдат - наследие проекта "Новый этап развития человека" человек чье тело было улучшено путем имплантации различной электроники и устройств из вараниума. Точное количество изменений в теле Тины не уточняется, но этого достаточно что бы считать ее национальным секретом. * Чип-контролер - чип для дистанционного контроля приборов встроенный напрямую в мозг. Тина обычно использует его что бы контролировать шенфилды и пулеметы. * Shenfield - личный интерфейс для расширения чувств восприятия, это шар небольшого диаметра что может летать и собирать видео и аудио-информацию, а также информацию о направлении и силе ветра, температуре, тд. Такой шар достаточно быстр что бы уклонятся от пуль, и в случае повреждения (его может повредить и сама Тина) взрывается с достаточной что бы вырубить кого то вроде Сатоми силой. Тина может контролировать до четырех таких * Пулемёты - поскольку Тина обычно сражается на подготовленном поле боя то использует 4 установленных стационарных пулемета что также могут контролироваться с помощью чипа. Norowareta Kodomo-tachi/Проклятые дети - это дети еще в утробе матери пораженные вирусом Гастрия, в следствии чего всегда рождается девочка (из-за изменений в делении клеток и хромосомном аппарате) обладающая частичным иммунитетом к нему, что позволяет ей использовать некоторые преимущества вируса без опасности потери контроля. Отличительной чертой являются глаза что краснеют при использовании силы или всплеске эмоций. * "Модель" - все проклятые дети так или иначе имеют особые черты животного с которым связано заражение. Для Тины это сова и ее способность к ночному виденью, а также биологические часы (раньше она с трудом могла думать без кофеина днем) * Сверхчеловеческая сила - все проклятые дети обладают сверхчеловеческой силой и скоростью, хотя конкретные показатели у той или иной девочки зависят от различных факторов (например модели). * Регенерация - все проклятые дети обладают повышенными способностями к восстановлению, хотя конкретный уровень этой способности зависит от различных факторов (например модели). * Вирус Гастрия - несмотря на то что Проклятые дети обладают определенным иммунитетом к вирусу Гастрия что позволяет им использовать его преимущества без превращения в монстра у него существует чёткий порог в 50%. Если количество вируса в организме превзойдет эту отметку начнется необратимая мутация что превратит проклятого ребенка в Гастрию. Количество вируса увеличивается во время сражений из-за использования силы и регенеративных возможностей. * Сова - особая черта что Тина получила от своей модели это ночное зрение что отлично сочетается с ее навыками снайпера, а также ночной образ жизни что дает ей преимущества при атаке ночью, но так же она слегка слабее днем (хотя сейчас адаптировалась к любому режиму). Гастрия - монстр в которого мутирует человек подвергшийся влиянию вируса. Внешний вид и способности такого существа зависят от модели Проклятого ребенка. В таком состоянии носитель теряет интеллект но все характеристики увеличиваются, и исчезают ограничения. * Заражение вирусом - Гастрия может заражать других живых существ которые тоже неизбежно мутируют через короткое время. * Эволюция - все Гастрии делятся на 5 уровней, и со временем могут развиваться и становится сильнее. Если с 1 уровнем может справится и одна пара то для 4 нужна уже целая мини-армия (или хотя бы 2 пары высочайшего ранга и особыми способностями, как Кагетане и Рентаро). Одиннадцать же Гастрий 5-го уровня как говорится могут уничтожить мир. .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle: Tina was seen carrying a large sniper rifle, that is seen to be able to shoot for miles, and seems to contain explosive shots as well. She is seen to be very skilled with it, such as her shots would have killed Seitenshi almost instantly, although Rentaro ducked her from the first shot and Enju kicked away the second shot that would've killed her. It easily broke the limo's window and destroyed it soon afterwards with an explosive shot.Black Bullet Anime: Episode 5 Minigun: A secondary weapon carried by Tina during her assassination attempt of Kisara Tendo. The weapon is capable of firing several shots per round in just a few seconds and can cause a high amount of damage to an area. Tina also used this weapon to hit Kisara back to a wall, however the weapon was destroyed by Kisara herself shortly before being blunted by the weapon.Black Bullet Anime: Episode 6 Shenfield: A thought-driven interface that enables Tina to control the aerial scouting device, which gives her the target's location, temperature and humidity of the environment, and the wind speed. She is able control three of the scouting device in one go. The interface also enable her to controls multiple anti-material rifles against Rentaro during the fight between her and Rentaro. Отношения = Сражения & Events *Mission: Assassination of Seitenshi *Kisara Tendo & Rentaro Satomi vs. Tina Sprout *Rentaro Satomi vs. Tina Sprout *Rentaro Satomi & Tina Sprout vs. Yuzuki Katagiri & Tamaki Katagiri References Навигация Категория:Персонажи